The Calamity
by Lavatory Attendant
Summary: Bellatrix' Hang zur Provokation ist bekannt. Doch als sie ihren Neffen herausfordert, überschreitet sie eine Grenze, die schwerwiegende Folgen hat. HG/DM LM/NM


**Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch Malfoy Manor gehören mir, sondern Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot und die Vorstellung von Hermines Zimmer.

**The Calamity [Grenzsituation]**

**Songfic zum gleichnamigen Song von Trivium**

„Draco, es wird doch nicht etwa ein Problem für dich sein, ein kleines Schlammblut umzubringen, oder etwa doch?", höhnte Bellatrix und sah ihren Neffen herablassend an, während ihre Schwester mit aufgerissenen Augen neben ihr stand.

Der blonde Malfoyerbe wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Natürlich war es ein Problem für ihn, ein Schlammblut umzubringen, diesen verdammten Todesfluch hatte er bis jetzt nur an Spinnen geübt und denen konnte er nun wirklich nicht abnehmen, dass sie würdige Lebewesen waren. Schlammblüter hingegen waren trotz ihrer Minderwertigkeit Menschen, die man nicht einfach so metzeln konnte – natürlich würde er diese Meinung niemals laut aussprechen, so lange der Liebling des Dunklen Lords in Malfoy Manor residieren würde und sein eigenes Leben war ihm wichtiger als das eines Schlammbluts, also musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Er sah, dass Bellatrix' Blick unruhig wurde, würde er ihr nicht bald eine passende Antwort liefern, würde er sicher Probleme bekommen, also nahm er all seinen falschen Mut zusammen und antwortete schnarrend: „Wo denkst du hin, Tante. Schlamblüter sind nicht mehr als Dreck, nenne mir ein passendes Opfer und du wirst schon bald besser von mir denken."

Er wartete ab, bis sich ein leises Grinsen über ihr eingefallenes Gesicht schlich, dann stürmte er wortlos in sein Zimmer.

Wie er die Sommerferien hasste.

Immer wieder auf ein Neues brachten diese Wochen etwas Unangenehmes für ihn, dieses Mal war es, dass man einen Mord von ihm erwartete. Verdammt, er war gerade mal sechzehn, was dachte sich dieses kranke Weibsstück?

*

Narzissa indes ging nervös in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab.

Bella wusste _genau, _dass Draco bei einem solchen Unternehmen sterben konnte, sie wusste, dass er erst sechzehn war, sie wusste, dass sein Stolz einen Rückzieher nicht erlauben wurde, sie wusste, dass der unbrechbare Schwur noch nicht geleistet war und sie wusste, was der Junge einst mit ansehen musste. Bella wusste alles, und doch hatte sie ihren armen Sohn so sehr provoziert, bis er auf sie eingegangen war.

Unruhig sah sie hinaus in die Parkanlagen des Manors, die in einem warmen Sonnenlicht lagen.

Sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass Draco zu einem Mörder wurde.

Sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal tolerieren wollen, dass man ihn mit dem Dunklen Mal verunstaltete, aber Lucius hatte darauf bestanden.

Wie er selbst einst mitten in der Nacht zugegeben hatte, wusste er auch, dass es nicht die beste Lösung war, aber er konnte dem Wunsch des Lords nichts entgegensetzen.

Kurz hatte das Ehepaar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Draco in Dumbledores Obhut zu geben und eine Entführung zu inszenieren, aber sie verwarfen diese Idee schnell – wo kam die Familie denn hin?

Aber jetzt war Lucius nicht da. Er brachte eine Brücke zum Einstürzen, irgendwo im Norden, um die Muggel zu verwirren. Wirklich witzige Späße erlaubte sich der Lord da, dachte Narzissa trocken.

Diese Gelegenheit hatte die gute Bella gleich ergriffen, um ihren Sohn in wenig aufzuziehen. Und natürlich hatte es funktioniert.

Sie musste zu ihm.

*

Draco hob seinen Kopf, als sich die schwere Tür seines Zimmers ohne ein vorhergehendes Klopfen öffnete und seine Mutter eintrat, noch blasser als gewöhnlich.

Sie schloss die Tür sorgsam wieder und sah sich noch einmal im Raum um, bevor sie zu dem jungen Mann schritt und sich neben ihn auf sein großes Himmelbett setzte.

„Draco, bitte, überlege dir noch einmal, was du tun wirst", flüsterte sie beschwörend und er zischte zurück: „Du glaubst doch selbst nicht, dass ich jemanden töten kann. Ich habe mich vorhin provozieren lassen."

Sie seufzte und Draco vermutete, dass sie sich genau das gedacht hatte.

„Zugegeben, es hätte wahrscheinlich jeder so reagiert", gab Narzissa zu bedenken, „aber dennoch stecken wir jetzt in einer Zwickmühle. Wie kommst du da wieder hinaus, ohne jemanden zu töten?"

„Gar nicht", antwortete der Blonde bitter und seine Mutter sah ihn geschockt an. „Ich werde nicht darum herumkommen. Früher oder später ist die andere Seite unterworfen und ob ich jetzt beginne zu töten, oder erst in einem Jahr, ändert dann vermutlich auch nichts mehr."

Er wusste, dass seine Worte hart und kalt waren, aber es entsprach nun mal der Realität. Jeder, der tatsächlich glaubte, Potter hatte auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, war einfältig.

Ein Jugendlicher gegen den stärksten Zauberer dieser Zeit?

Wirklich lachhaft.

Narzissa setzte gerade wieder zum Sprechen an, als Bellatrix aus dem Erdegeschoss ihrer beiden Namen flötete, sie schien gemerkt zu haben, dass sie miteinander redeten.

Mutter und Sohn gingen zusammen die ausschweifende Treppe hinunter und die Schwarzhaarige meinte lachend, aber mit wachsamen Augen: „Was gab es denn ohne mich zu besprechen? Setzt euch, ich habe eine gute Nachricht!"

Draco wagte es nicht, seine Mutter anzusehen, er setzte sich Bellatrix gegenüber in einen großen Sessel, Narzissa zog es vor, auf den Sofa zu sitzen, in dem sie ungewöhnlich verloren und klein wirkte.

„Ich habe ein wenig nachgedacht, Draco", begann seine Tante, „Und ich finde, ich habe ein angemessenes Opfer für dich gefunden. Soweit ich weiß ist sie schlau, kann ungewöhnlich gut zaubern, eine kleine Herausforderung, wie wäre das?"

Sie lachte kurz über ihre eigene Ausdrucksweise und fuhr dann fort: „Sie ist momentan noch bei ihren Eltern in einer Londoner Vorstadt, du hast es also nicht einmal allzu weit. Dir bleiben vier Tage, denn sie wird bald die Weasleys besuchen gehen."

Angewidert hielt die Schwarzhaarige inne und Draco meinte, er könne nie wieder eines seiner Glieder rühren. Ihm war vollkommen klar, von wem sie redete, ein Blick auf seine Mutter, die noch bleicher geworden war, verriet ihm, dass es ihr genau so ging.

Der Name raste durch seinen Kopf, genau in der Sekunde, in der Bellatrix ihn aussprach.

„Hermine Granger."

_You cannot be, you're the mistake: calamity  
Sent to destroy all of the good_

_on this Earth, killing me  
You're killing me_

Flashback

Draco stand am Gleis 9 ¾ und wartete auf seine Eltern.

Lucius und Narzissa hatten bereits in ihrem letzten Brief angekündigt, dass Bellatrix ein sehr launischer Gast war und sie deshalb gegebenenfalls verspätet sein könnten, also wunderte er sich nicht.

Sein Blick streifte die verbliebenden Gestalten auf dem Bahnsteig, es waren wahrlich nicht viele, nicht mehr als zwanzig oder dreißig Menschen.

Einige Meter weg von ihm versuchte dieses Schlammblut Granger, seinen Koffer in Richtung des Ausgangs zu hieven. Die räudigen Weasleys und Narbengesicht waren offenbar schon gegangen, denn sie kämpfte ganz allein und keiner beachtete sie – abgesehen von ihm.

Gelassen und mit einem magisch leichter gemachten Koffer schlenderte Draco zu ihr, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

„Na Granger, ganz allein? Hast du keine Angst, dass dich jemand überfällt?"

Sie schien zu wissen, auf wen er anspielte und antwortete angestrengt, während sie weiter ihren unglücklicherweise rollenlosen Koffer schleppte: „Eigentlich nicht, nein. Und wenn du dich meinst – du wirst mir schon nicht gefährlich. Der Meister deines Vaters ist meiner Meinung nach zu feige, um sich öffentlich zu zeigen."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich wütend und er zischte: „Pass besser gut auf dich auf, jetzt, wo alle wissen, dass er zurück ist, wird alles anders."

„Du hast doch nur Angst, Malfoy", meinte die Brünette gelassen und schob nun an ihrem sicher mit Büchern beladenen Koffer.

„Angst", wiederholte er mit einem abfälligen Schnauben, „Wieso denn Angst? Vor wem denn?"

„Das musst du schon selbst wissen."

Sie trat wütend gegen ihren Koffer, weil er sich so beharrlich dagegen wehrte, sich zu bewegen und er ging leise auf.

„Oh nein!", rief Granger wehleidig, während Dutzende Bücher auf den steinernen Boden fielen und sie auf ihre Knie ging, um sie einzusammeln.

Draco wusste nicht genau, was ihn dazu veranlasste, ebenfalls in die Hocke zu gehen. Nicht, dass er ein Buch aufheben wollte, er tat es einfach.

Auch Granger schien überrascht, sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit diesen großen, braunen Augen an.

Der Blonde sah sie verwirrt an und seine Augen waren von den ihren wie gefangen – er konnte nicht aufhören, sie anzustarren.

Und in diesem Moment wurde Draco auf seltsam betäubende Weise klar, dass er sie nicht hasste.

Er hob seine rechte Hand und nahm eine ihrer lockigen Strähnen zwischen zwei Finger. Während er die Strähne leicht zwirbelte hielt sie die Luft an wandte ihren Blick nicht von seinen eisig grauen Augen, die ebenfalls nicht daran dachten, sich abzuwenden.

„Draco!"

Bei dem Klang seines Namens sprang der Slytherin auf und starrte nun seine Mutter an, die die beiden Jugendlichen geschockt musterte.

Granger begann hektisch, ihre Bücher weiter einzupacken und der Blonde lief wortlos zu seiner Mutter hinüber, die zischte: „Was sollte das? Du kannst froh sein, dass dein Vater keine Zeit hatte!"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern verschwand wortlos durch die Absperrung.

„Wie kannst du nur, wo er doch kurz vor der Verhaftung steht, wie kannst du uns das antun?", jammerte Narzissa und Draco fuhr sie an: „Was denkst du, dass ich seit Monaten ein Verhältnis mit ihr habe?"

Seine Mutter verstummte und sie antwortete erst, als sie aus der Eingangshalle von King's Cross hinaus in die sengende Hitze getreten waren. „Wenn es nicht so ist, was war das dann gerade?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ihr Sohn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Ich weiß nur, dass da irgendetwas schief gelaufen ist."

Die geborene Black lief eilig weiter in die kleine Gasse, in der sie einen Portschlüssel versteckt hatte. Kurz, bevor dieser sie nach Malfoy Manor brachte flüsterte sie: „Gut. Mir egal. Das wird wohl eine Art Zuneigung sein, aber es wird sich sicher um eine pubertäre Trotzphase handeln. Aber ich warne dich – erzähle niemandem davon, zu deinem eigenen Besten!"

Draco wollte gerade fragen, was sie von ihm dachte, als er von dem alten Messer fortgerissen wurde.

Flashback Ende

_  
The mother of ruination comes to fuck all  
Mutilating everything, spread wide open, beckoning  
Beckoning me_

„Warum so ruhig, Draco?", fragte Bellatrix fröhlich: „Gefällt dir meine Wahl nicht?"

Nach einem unauffälligen Blick auf seine Mutter meinte er möglichst lebhaft „Doch, natürlich" und fuhr dann fort: „Aber ich denke, das wird wirklich nicht einfach, deshalb werde ich mich gleich einen Plan überlegen. Gib mir die vier Tage, dann wird die Sache erledigt sein."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und Bella warf ihrer Schwester einen Blick zu: „Zissy, du bist so bleich, soll ich dir etwas bringen lassen?"

„Nicht nötig, danke", erwiderte diese und schluckte schwer.

Dracos Mutter war natürlich aufgefallen, dass er seine Worte sorgsam gewählt hatte, er hatte nicht mehr anklingen lassen, dass er jemanden umbringen würde. Sie hoffte jedoch, dass sie es nur bemerkt hatte, weil sie wusste, was vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen am Bahnhof King's Cross geschehen war und dass Bella nichts weiter aufgefallen war.

Aber sie täuschte sich.

Bellatrix war nicht dumm, sie war ausgesprochen aufmerksam und trotz ihrer Grausamkeit besaß sie eine äußerst gute Menschenkenntnis. Sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass ihrem Neffen bei dem Namen noch unwohler wurde und wie bleich ihre Schwester geworden war. Sie wusste, dass etwas dahinter steckte, aber zugegeben war ihr egal, was es war.

Jetzt ging es darum, ob er sie töten konnte oder nicht.

Ihr war klar, dass der junge Draco wusste, dass er sich zwischen dem Muggelmädchen und sich selbst entscheiden musste und dass er sich wählen würde. Dann war sowieso alles, was mit Gefühlsduselei zu tun hatte egal, da das Granger-Mädchen tot war.

Bella hoffte nur noch, dass er keine Schande in seine Familie gebracht hatte und ein engeres Verhältnis oder ähnliches zu ihr aufgebaut hatte.

*

Draco starrte in die Flammen seines breiten Kamins.

Der Plan an sich war natürlich schon beschlossen. Er musste damit rechnen, dass dem Haus alle Schutzzauber auferlegt waren, die es in der Zaubererwelt gab, also würde er früh morgens mit einem Portschlüssel in die Vorstadt reisen, die Adresse aufsuchen und dann einfach die Tür knacken, da man so problemlos in das Haus hineinkam, wenn man wusste, wo es lag und keine Magie verwendete. Das war nun wirklich einfach herauszufinden und wenn er es dann in Grangers Zimmer geschafft hatte ... was dann?

Er wusste, dass er sie nicht töten konnte. Er konnte allgemein nicht töten, dessen war er sich sicher, aber was tat er dann?

Draco seufzte.

Er musste sich auf seinen spontanen Geist verlassen, wie es schien.

Am Besten würde er es so früh wie möglich erledigen.

_  
Spiral faster down  
Ripping a hole through the air we breathe  
An apocalypse  
Encased in a shell, so beautiful_

„_Protus"_, flüsterte Narzissa und drückte Draco den Federkiel in die Hand, der ihn in drei Minuten in Grangers unmittelbare Nähe bringen würde. Bellatrix war nicht anwesend, sie hielt es nicht für nötig, ihren Neffen zu verabschieden.

„Und vergiss nicht, Muggel haben sogenannte _Telefonbücher, _die findest du in diesen roten Kästen", meinte die Mutter den Blonden eindringlich und er nickte – er wusste es.

„Stadtpläne sind darin auch", fuhr Narzissa fort und wieder nickte ihr Sohn. „Vielleicht doch nicht ganz so dumm, diese Muggel", meinte er nachdenklich und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie musste Dumbledores Einfluss ihn doch erwischt haben. Muggel nicht dumm, ha.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr vergaß sie die Angelegenheit jedoch schnell wieder – der Junge hatte noch eine halbe Minute!

Sie packte ihn panisch an den Oberarmen und flüsterte: „Tu das, was du für richtig hältst. Ich stehe hinter dir!"

Er nickte und bevor es ihn davon wirbelte ließ sie ihn los und flüsterte: „Viel Glück."

*

Draco landete in einer kleinen Seitengasse einer Hauptverkehrsader, die direkt in die Londoner Innenstadt führte.

Es war später Abend, dennoch waren noch viele _Autos_, wie man sie nannte, unterwegs. Er presste sich gegen die kalte Betonwand, neben der er stand und schielte auf den Bürgersteig. Dort war weniger viel los, nur vereinzelte Passanten rauschten an ihm vorbei.

Der Blonde verschloss den Reißverschluss seiner sommerlichen Muggeljacke und trat möglichst unauffällig aus der Gasse.

Als er auf dem breiten Gehweg stand straffte er seine Schultern und lief so weiter, als wäre er nicht gerade aus einem kleinen Dreckloch gekommen.

Seinen Kopf richtete er zielgerichtet nach vorn, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, er hätte ein bestimmtes Ziel, doch seine Augen wanderten herum, auf der Suche nach diesen mysteriösen roten Kästen.

Nicht einmal zehn Minuten vergingen, als er gleich drei davon nebeneinander stehen sah.

Es behagte ihm nicht, diese Muggelerfindungen zu betreten, aber ein Gedanke an seine gefährliche Tante ließ ihr zügiger darauf zulaufen.

Er drückte gegen die verglaste Tür, scheiterte aber.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den Gegenstand. Gab es ein bestimmtes Ritual, das man vollziehen musste?

Sein Blick schweifte über alle Einzelheiten innerhalb der Box und innerlich schlug er sich gegen die Stirn, während er die Tür aufzog.

Sofort sah Draco das dicke Buch, das auf eine seltsame Art, die er gar nicht verstehen wollte, mit einer kleinen Ablage verbunden war.

Die Hand des Blonden glitt in seine Jackentasche und er zog einen kleinen, zerknitterten Notizzettel daraus hervor auf dem eine Adresse stand.

Die nächsten fünf Minuten verbrachte der Slytherin damit, das vermaledeite Haus von Granger auf dem Stadtplan zu suchen.

Als er es gefunden hatte, ging er aufgeregt wieder ins Freie, nur um festzustellen, dass er noch herausfinden musste, in welcher Straße er selbst sich befand.

Dies war zwar kein schweres Unterfangen, aber er merkte daran deutlich als an allem anderen, dass er extrem aufgelöst war, ansonsten hätte er nie solche elementaren Dinge vergessen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das Haus gefunden hatte, aber länger, als er gebraucht hätte, wenn er die Strecke schon gekannt hätte. Obwohl es Hochsommer war, waren die Temperaturen bestenfalls mild und der Blonde war erleichtert, die Jacke dabei zu haben, die ihn vor dem unangenehmen Nebel schützte, der überall waberte – Anzeichen für die Anwesenheit von Dementoren. Draco war froh, dass sie sich nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden.

Offensichtlicht schienen die Muggel die Wesen selbst nicht zu kennen, doch sie spürten ihren Einfluss durchaus auch. Während Draco sich unauffällig an den kleinen Gartenzaun von Grangers Nachbarhaus lehnte, bemerkte er, dass die wenigen Menschen, die an ihm vorbeihasteten sich argwöhnisch umsahen.

Als es für kurze Zeit vollkommen ruhig war sah der Slytherin auf seine Taschenuhr – kurz nach Mitternacht. Er konnte also damit rechnen, dass die Familie Granger bereits schlief.

Noch einmal sah er sich um, dann stieg er über den niedrigen Gartenzaun.

Draco atmete erleichtert auf als er sich unversehrt auf der anderen Seite wiederfand. Er hatte wohl recht gehabt – ohne Magie zu verwenden war es nicht weiter schwer, in Grangers Haus zu kommen.

Bis jetzt hatte er sich das Gebäude noch nicht näher angesehen, aber als er nun schließlich auf dem Grundstück stand, musste er stutzend feststellen, dass das Schlammblut definitiv nicht in einer baufälligen Hütte wohnte, sondern in einem mittelgroßen Haus mit einem hübschen Vorgarten, der darauf schließen ließ, dass sich hinter dem Haus ein ansehnlicher Garten versteckte.

Draco versuchte, seine Gesichtszüge wieder erkalten zu lassen, während er den Kiesweg entlang schlich, aber er kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass sein Herzschlag immer schneller wurde, je weiter er ging.

Auf dem Weg von dem roten Kasten zu dem Haus selbst hatte er es noch ignorieren können, hatte gehofft, es war vielleicht normal, dass man so intensiv über das Opfer und gegebenenfalls die letzte Begegnung nachdachte, doch es wurde immer schlimmer.

Granger besetzte sein Gehirn und wollte nicht mehr daraus verschwinden.

Längst vergessene Begegnungen mit ihr fielen ihm wieder ein – Begegnungen, die weder wichtig noch in irgend einer Form spannend waren.

Es waren wirklich sinnlose Gedanken, wie sie ihn vom anderen Ende eines Ganges böse anstarrte nachdem er zu der Entlassung Lupins beigetragen hatte, beispielsweise. Oder wie sie wieder einmal in einem Zaubertranktest die bessere Note hatte.

Alltägliche Begebenheiten, die ihm plötzlich wichtig erschienen.

Würde er seinen Auftrag erfüllen, könnte sie ihn nie wieder böse ansehen.

Seltsame Vorstellung.

Kurz blieb Draco stehen und raufte sich die Haare. Er musste diese Gedanken ausmerzen, wenigstens, bis alles vorbei war, egal, was es für ein Ende nehmen würde.

Kurz darauf war er an der Haustür angelangt und schluckte schwer. Er glaubte, er könnte die ganze Familie allein mit dem Pochen seines Herzens wecken, von dem er meinte, es würde gleich seinen Brustkorb sprengen.

Doch auch weiterhin verdrängte Draco das Gefühl und nahm eine Haarnadel seiner Mutter aus der Jackentasche. Er wusste, dass geschickte Muggel so Türen öffneten, zu denen sie keinen Schlüssel hatten und obwohl er es bei einer Haustür für ein kritisches Unterfangen hielt gab der Blonde alles.

_The calamity makes its way to the inside  
I know we are feeling the same thing  
The calamity makes its way to the inside  
To eat away at our existence_

Es dauerte einige Minuten und ständig hatte der junge Malfoy das Gefühl, als höre er Schritte im Inneren des Wohnhauses. In diesen Sekunden unterbrach er, lauschte, fragte sich, was er machen würde, wenn ihn tatsächlich jemand bemerkt hatte und die Tür gleich aufgerissen werden würde.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, bis er es schließlich geschafft hatte.

Unter normalen Umständen würde er jetzt dieses angenehme Zwicken im Bauch verspüren, dieses leise, schleichende Siegesgefühl, doch er stellte fest, dass er nur langsam erschlaffte. Er kam Granger immer näher – musste nur noch ihr Zimmer finden und ihr Leben beenden.

Innerlich fluchte der blonde Slytherin und er hätte es laut getan, wäre dadurch nicht alles zerstört worden.

Bis jetzt hatte er es herausgeschoben und er hatte nur noch wenige Minuten. Langsam aber sicher brauchte er einen Plan, er konnte nicht kopflos in Grangers Zimmer stürmen und ihr mit einem Wälzer eins überbraten oder so ähnlich. Nein, er musste planvoll vorgehen.

Aber wie entwickelt man einen guten Plan, wenn man ihn gar nicht durchführen will?, fragte er sich, während seine sturmgrauen Augen den Eingangsbereich musterten und er schleichend weiterging. Am Treppenaufgang musste er jedoch feststellen, dass er nicht einmal mehr sagen könnte, ob er auf Teppich oder Parkett gelaufen war, so wenig Beachtung hatte er seiner Umgebung geschenkt.  
Draco war froh, dass die breite Treppe mit Teppich ausgelegt war, so konnte er leise empor schleichen. Oben angelangt jedoch stand er vor drei absolut identischen Türen, was beinahe laut aufseufzen ließ.

Er könnte behaupten, er hätte Granger gar nicht erst gefunden.

Aber das würde ihm Bellatrix nie abnehmen, außerdem würde sie ihm dann unterstellen, dass er dem Dunkeln Lord nicht gewissenhaft diente, was ihm sicher eine kleine Foltereinheit einbrachte.

Nicht so prickelnd.

Stirnrunzelnd schlich sich Draco also an die erste Tür und lauschte. Er hörte nichts – nicht den leisesten Hauch eines Atems – und schlich aufgeregt weiter.

Im zweiten Zimmer brannte – zu seinem Entsetzen – noch Licht.

Wer von den Grangers war unter der Woche so spät noch wach? Er rechnete damit, dass die beiden Muggel morgen arbeiten würden, also musste es sich um die Gryffindor handeln. Aber was, wenn er falsch lag?

Zur Sicherheit huschte er noch zur letzten der drei Holztüren und lauschte erneut – es ertönte ein mittellautes Schnarchen und ein zweites, gleichmäßiges Atmen – die Eltern Granger.

Das war nun also sein Schicksal. Ohne weitere Probleme hatte er Granger aufgespürt und nun würde er sie umbringen müssen.

Draco widerte sich selbst ein wenig an bei dem Gedanken, so tief zu sinken. Er wusste, dass er niemals so weit gehen konnte, egal, was für ein Druck auf ihm lastete.

Niemals.

Flashback

„Du weißt, wie ungern ich töte", murmelte Lucius und Narzissa nickte unauffällig.

„Aber was willst du tun?", fragte sie ihn ebenfalls leise, „Seit _er_ wieder unter uns weilt hast du dich gut darum herumgedrückt, aber uns gehen die Ausreden aus. Lucius, es ist doch nur ein Muggel."

Der blonde Mann ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und wandte den Blick nicht von seiner Frau, obwohl hinter ihm, in den Räumen des edlen Malfoy Manor, ein bewusstloser, gefesselter Muggel lag, den der Dunkle Lord ihm _als kleines Präsent_, wie er es genannt hatte, hatte liefern lassen.

Lucius wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte, es war mehr als offensichtlich.

Aber seit Draco alt genug war, um zu _verstehen, _was um ihn herum vorging, hatte er es vorgezogen, sich der Gewalt wenn schon mehr im Stillen zu widmen. Doch wie viele Möglichkeiten blieben ihm, mit einem wehrlosen, etwas älteren Muggel direkt in der Eingangshalle? Hätte der Dunkle Lord einen stillen Tod im Keller gewünscht hätte er diese kleine _Delikatesse, _wie er es gern nannte, nicht da oben abgesetzt.

Der Druck auf Lucius war groß. Entweder der Muggel oder die ganze Familie Malfoy.

Die Entscheidung war natürlich bereits gefallen, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie auch Narzissa nicht behagte, entgegen ihrer Aussage vor wenigen Momenten.

Seine eisgrauen Augen sahen in die ihren, groß und blau wie sie nun einmal waren, und er erkannte eine leise Furcht.

„Was ist los, Narzissa?", fragte er nachdenklich und ging zu ihr hinüber, um sich neben sie zu setzen und sie abwesend in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Was, wenn Draco es bemerkt?", flüsterte sie und Lucius spürte, dass seine Frau begann, leicht zu zittern.

„Er wird es nicht bemerken", erwiderte er und versuchte, beruhigend zu klingen was ihm nur schlecht gelang – befürchtete er doch genau dasselbe.

*

Keine fünf Minuten später war alles vorbei.

Immer noch angespannt, aber irgendwie erleichtert öffnete Narzissa die weiten Türen des Salons, um nach ihrem Sohn zu sehen – ob er auch wie angeordnet in seinem Zimmer geblieben war.

Sie wollte gerade losgehen, als sie die Gestalt am Treppenabsatz sah.

„Draco?", flüsterte die Blonde fassungslos und ihr Sohn sah auf. Er war leichenblass – konnte beinahe mit dem toten Muggel konkurrieren – und seine Augen wirkten seltsam verzweifelt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Narzissa aufgewühlt und stürzte zu dem Jungen. Er war doch erst fünfzehn, hatte gerade erst sein viertes Jahr in Hogwarts beendet.

Die aufgeregte Stimme hatte Lucius ebenfalls aus dem Raum schreiten lassen, als er seinen Sohn sah verhärtete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Keine Emotionen zeigen, versuchen, sie komplett zu unterdrücken, das war sein tägliches Mantra.

„Vielleicht ist es gut, dass er es jetzt bereits gesehen hat, Narzissa", sagte er laut und mit fester Stimme und sie wandte sich zu ihm um.

Ihr anklagender Blick brach dem Malfoyoberhaupt fast das Herz, soweit dies bei ihm überhaupt noch möglich war. Doch der intensive Blickkontakt wurde von ihrem Sohn unterbrochen, der leichthin sagte: „Ich finde, Vater hat recht. Irgendwann werde ich es selbst tun müssen, nicht wahr? Außerdem war es nicht so schlimm."

Doch Narzissa und Lucius sahen den inneren Schmerz in den sturmgrauen Augen.

Und ihr Sohn fühlte ihn.

So wollte er nie werden.

Flashback Ende

Draco seufzte und schloss seine Augen.

Er konnte sich nur allzu gut an den Tag erinnern, er lag jetzt ziemlich genau ein Jahr zurück.

Er wusste tatsächlich, dass es nur eine gute Vorbereitung war, den Mord mit anzusehen, aber seinen eigenen Vater bei dieser Praxis zu erleben war schrecklich.

Viel schrecklicher jedoch war, es selbst zu tun.

Und dann auch noch sie.

Verdammt, er hatte wirklich ein besseres Leben für sich selbst geplant.

Aber jetzt gab es nichts mehr zwischen ihm und dieser Entscheidung.

Nicht einmal mehr eine kleine Erinnerung, die die ganze Sache noch um ein paar Sekunden verzögern könnte.

Der Blonde holte tief Luft, öffnete die Augen und erschrak.

_  
Isolate  
The heart from the brain  
Permeate  
Inject us with pain_

Vor ihm stand Hermine Granger, blass, in einem dünnen Nachthemd und mit noch unordentlicheren Haaren als sonst.

Er konnte nicht sprechen, konnte nicht einmal mehr denken, während sie ihn musterte, ohne jede Gefühlsregung.

Schließlich meinte sie flüsternd: „Bist du hier, um mich zu töten?"

Sein Herz setzte aus.  
Was war sie für ein Mädchen, dass sie es wusste? Oder sah man es ihm so sehr an?

Er antwortete stockend, aber ebenso leise: „Woher weißt du das?"

Nun wurde sie bleich. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Du hast es doch eben selbst gesagt", erwiderte er verwirrt und sie war nun auf einmal hoffnungslos verzweifelt. Es schien ihm, als sagte sie es nur, um _irgendetwas _zu sagen, doch sie fragte dennoch: „Willst du mit in mein Zimmer kommen? Da können wir normal reden."

_Reden._

Sie dachte jetzt noch an _reden_, wirklich eine rational denkende Person, schoss des dem Blonden düster durch den Kopf. Trotzdem folgte er ihr und ließ sich misstrauisch auf einem sich drehenden Stuhl nieder, während Granger sich auf ihr Bett setzte.

Ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag auf dem Nachttisch und sie schlug es achtlos zu bevor sie in normaler Lautstärke fragte: „Also, wieso bist du hier?"

„Du hast es bereits selbst gesagt", antwortete er düster, „Ich habe den Auftrag, dich umzubringen."

„Wieso?", erneut flüsterte die Brünette, aber er führte es auf den Schock zurück.

„Meine Tante", sagte er nur, doch sie verstand.

Es war lange Zeit ruhig im Raum und die beiden unterschiedlichen Personen hingen ihren überraschend ähnlichen Gedanken nach.

Schließlich ergriff wieder die Muggelgeborene das Wort: „Warum sitzt du dann noch hier rum? Erfülle deine Pflicht."

Draco war kurze Zeit fassungslos, rang nach den passenden Worten, bevor er zischte: „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Denkst du, ich freue mich irgendwie darauf?"

Sie konnte ihm nicht darauf antworten und wieder war es mehrere Minuten ruhig, bis Draco erbittert das Wort wieder ergriff: „Auch ich habe menschliche Gefühle, auch wenn mein Vater ein Todesser ist."

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und er erwartete keine Antwort von ihr, deshalb überraschte ihn die Aussage umso mehr: „Ich weiß."

Sie wandte ihre klaren, braunen Augen auf sein blasses Gesicht und musterte ihn analytisch.

Es schien Draco, als würde es ihr gar nichts ausmachen, in so unmittelbarer Gefahr zu schweben, als würde sie versuchen, vorher noch einen kleinen Aufsatz über ihre letzten Minuten zu verfassen oder Ähnliches.

„Beeilst du dich bitte ein wenig? Diese Anspannung ist ziemlich unangenehm", flüsterte Granger nun und er riss empört den Mund auf. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich so etwas alltäglich machen."

„Aber ich bin doch nur ein Schlammblut", argumentierte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und die Indifferenz in ihrer Stimme erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er ein paar Sekunden brauchte, um sich zu sammeln. Als er dies jedoch geschafft hatte, schnappte er nach Luft und sprang auf.

Das Nächste, das er sehen konnte, war Granger, wie sie sich verwundert die Wange hielt – er hatte sie geschlagen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er mechanisch und starrte fassungslos seine rechte Hand an, die begann, leicht zu kribbeln.

Sie antwortete nicht, schien jedoch auch nicht verärgert, nur verwirrt. Und genau das war es, was Draco noch wütender machte. Er trat schnaubend gegen das Bettgestell, das ein erschreckend lautes Knacksen von sich gab.

Die Brünette zuckte zusammen und Draco schreckte zurück, kurz lauschten sie beide, ob jemand etwas gehört hatte.

Nichts geschah, also beugte der Slytherin sich wieder vor und zischte: „Was ist los mit dir?"

Sie wich seinem bohrenden Blick aus, ihre Augen wanderten hektisch im Raum umher und sie antwortete nicht.

„Wieso sagst du solche Dinge?", fragte er erneut und sie zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich vor ihr auf das Bett kniete und sie nun zwischen seinen Armen gefangen war.

„Bist du bescheuert?", rief Draco jetzt – es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob die Grangers ihn vielleicht hörten und dadurch alles zerstört wurde. „Glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß? Ach nein, das hatten wir schon! Denkst du, ich habe keine Angst? Denkst du, mir liegt nichts daran, dass du am Leben bist?"

Die letzte Aussage überraschte ihn selbst und auch Granger, die den ganzen Ausbruch über aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte sah nun in die eisgrauen Augen.

„Vergiss es wieder", murmelte der Blonde und wollte wieder aufstehen, doch die Gryffindor hielt ihn fest.

„Meinst du, ich will sterben?", fragte sie nun mit brüchiger Stimme, „Ich würde gerne leben und meine Freunde noch einmal sehen, Harry im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen beistehen. Aber ich werde hier nicht mehr lebend herauskommen, meinen Zauberstab habe ich heute Abend im Bad vergessen. Ich will wenigstens, dass es schnell geht."

Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort stärker und ihr Griff um Dracos Arm immer fester, dass er sich gezwungen fühlte, wieder in die Knie zu gehen.

Ihre Augen wandten sich nun nicht mehr von seinen. Er wollte etwas sagen, sie trösten, oder wenigstens ein wenig ablenken, doch er wusste, dass beides unmöglich war. Genauso unmöglich wie sie umbringen.

„Bitte", sagte sie schließlich, ihre Stimme war nun beinahe befehlend. Aber der Slytherin rührte sich nicht und fragte: „Was denkst du, was ich mir schon den ganzen Abend überlege?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und er spürte quasi, wie ihre Stärke sie wieder verließ.

„Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wie wir beide lebend aus der Sache herauskommen", gestand er und wandte sein Gesicht ab, sie sollte nicht sehen, dass er ein wenig errötet war.

_  
Holding our breath now  
We're screaming without sound  
The banishment of everything once alive will start now_

Nach einigen Sekunden holte die Gryffindor schnappend Luft, sie musste mehr oder minder das Atmen vergessen haben, so geschockt war sie.  
„Ich weiß, dass es relativ unmöglich ist", gab Draco nüchtern zu und sah die Muggelstämmige wieder an.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?", fragte diese schüchtern und der Blonde lachte hohl. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie er mir helfen kann."

„Er kann dich garantiert verstecken", meinte sie überzeugt und Draco konnte nicht anders, er nahm seine rechte Hand und fuhr ihr über das wirre Haar. „Und was ist dann mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Nun", überlegte der Slytherin gespielt und sagte dann: „Ach ja! Du lebst! Könnte ein wenig seltsam sein!"

„Dann versteckt man mich eben auch", zischte Hermine störrisch und erneut lachte Draco. „Dann suchen und finden sie uns beide. Keine tollen Aussichten."

Die Gryffindor verschränkte die Arme und sah den Blonden trotzig an. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du mich umbringst. Und ich will auch nicht, dass du umgebracht wirst."  
Grenzsituationen schienen Granger aufzuwühlen, entschied Draco, in normalem Zustand würde sie nicht so kindisch reagieren, sondern erst alle Möglichkeiten durchsehen.

Als sie ihn gerade so angefahren hatte, hatte er seine Hand schnell wieder zurückgezogen, doch ihr widerspenstiger Blick wandelte sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr in einen tieftraurigen, ihre dünnen Arme hatten sich um den schmalen Körper geschlungen und sie schniefte.

_Wein jetzt bloß nicht, _wollte Draco rufen, er wusste nicht, ob er das verkraften würde. Doch er konnte sich zurückhalten, wie würde sie wohl reagieren, wenn er es wirklich sagen würde?

Abgestoßen?

Dankbar?

Unglücklich?

In gewisser Weise würde alles Sinn machen. Aber er wollte es gar nicht erst ausreizen. Wie sollte er so je zu einer Entscheidung kommen?

Der Blonde hatte während seiner Überlegung an die holzgetäfelte Decke gestarrt und sah nun wieder nach unten, was ihn bemerken ließ, dass er noch immer auf Grangers Bett kniete.

Unsicher, ob es ihr vielleicht etwas ausmachte, sie sich aber nicht traute, etwas zu sagen, sah er auf und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Er hatte nichts gemerkt – nicht im Ansatz etwas gehört – Granger weinte.

Stumme Tränen rannen ihr über das zarte Gesicht und Draco seufzte.

„Jetzt mach schon", sagte sie, unterbrochen von leisen Hicksern, die ihren Weinkrampf begleiteten.

Ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr seine Brust und er zischte: „Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass ich es tun nicht will? Ich will doch kein Mörder sein!"

_Aber ist das der einzige Grund?_, murmelte plötzlich eine kleine, gemeine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, _Du hast es doch selbst schon gesagt, du könntest sie nie töten. Nicht sie._

So ausdrücklich hatte er es nicht gesagt, zum Glück nicht, doch er wusste, dass die Stimme recht hatte.

Ein Schluchzen durchfuhr seine Gedanken und er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Mädchen vor ihm. Selbst so verzweifelt und aufgelöst hatte sie noch etwas Hübsches und Zartes an sich, das es ihm noch schwerer machte, ihr etwas anzutun. Er konnte so im Nachhinein nicht verstehen, wie er es jemals geschafft hatte, sie als abstoßend zu betrachten, aber er konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun. Jedoch lag es vielleicht in seiner Macht, ihr jetzt einen Gefallen zu tun.

Erneut fuhr er mit seiner ebenfalls zitternden Hand über ihr Haar und flüsterte: „Ich versuche, dafür zu sorgen, dass dir nichts geschieht."

Mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf und krallte sich plötzlich wortlos in seine Jacke, was ihn sehr überraschte und deshalb zuerst ein wenig zurückschrecken ließ.

Entsetzt ließ sie ihn wieder los und ihre Lippen formten ein stummes _es tut mir leid._

_Das muss es nicht_, schrie seine Seele, doch er brachte es nicht über die Lippen, konnte nur zaghaft den Kopf schütteln.

Er wusste nicht, warum, doch sie begann nur noch mehr zu weinen und der Blonde konnte nicht anders, er umarmte sie jetzt seinerseits, wenn auch ein wenig steif. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie wegen ihm so zugrunde ging.

„Vielleicht hast du recht", flüsterte er ihn ihr brünettes Haar. „Vielleicht habe ich tatsächlich nur Angst."

Granger hörte auf zu schluchzen und wartete angespannt auf eine Erklärung für diesen Satz.

Draco meinte, es nicht zu schaffen, doch er nahm sich zusammen und flüsterte, nun so leise, dass man ihn fast nicht mehr verstand: „Wie du am Bahnhof gesagt hast. Aber ich habe vor allem Angst davor, jemanden zu verlieren."

„Deine Eltern?", flüsterte sie atemlos, „Würde sie ihnen etwas antun?"

Schwach lächelte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf in bezug auf beide Fragen.

Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie so begriffsstutzig war.

Es war in diesen Sekunden, dass ihm langsam klar wurde, wie grausam die Wahl seiner Tante gewesen war.

Nicht nur eine Muggelstämmige, die er schon seit er elf Jahre alt war kannte, noch zudem eine Muggelstämmige, der er wirklich zugetan war.

Sie war so zart.

So feinfühlig.

Warum war es ihm nicht früher aufgefallen?

Ohne dass er einen Einfluss darauf gehabt hätte, rollte auch über seine blasse Wange die erste Träne.

Wann hatte er mit Weinen aufgehört?

Er wollte immer stark sein, deshalb hatte er es versucht und immer bravourös durchgehalten, doch das überforderte ihn komplett.

Seine Gefühle überwältigten Draco so sehr, dass es ihn schüttelte, wodurch Hermine aufmerksam wurde.

Bis jetzt hatte sie sich zurückgehalten, doch sie versuchte jetzt, sich aufzurichten, ohne den Slytherin loszulassen.

Nach einigen Sekunden gelang ihr es halbwegs und sie versuchte jetzt, trotz ihrer eigenen Verzweiflung, den Jungen, der ihr so lange verhasst war, zu trösten.

Nicht nur sie wühlen Grenzsituationen auf, dachte Draco in einem spärlichen Anflug seines Sarkasmus, doch er dauerte nicht lange.

Als Hermine es geschafft hatte, ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen, verlor er seine Standhaftigkeit und ließ seinen Kopf leise schluchzend auf ihre Schulter sinken.

_Holding our breath now  
We're screaming without sound  
We're trembling as everything falls completely apart  
Meteor crash down  
Come crater our woe out  
The banishment of everything once alive will start now_

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde dem Mädchen die Last zu schwer und sie sank nach hinten gegen die Wand, Draco machte keinerlei Anstrengungen, sich dagegen zu sträuben und gemeinsam weinten sie. Sie weinten, weil das Elend sie mit voller Wucht erwischt hatte, weil sie dem Ende so nah waren, egal, welchen Weg sie gingen.

Und in ihrer Verzweiflung schliefen sie nach einiger Zeit ein, auf Hermines Bett, Draco auf Hermine, mit tränenüberströmten Gesichtern.

*

Narzissa lag neben ihrem Mann im großen Himmelbett und starrte ins Nichts. Es war mitten in der Nacht und Lucius schlief bereits, aber Draco war nun bereits seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden, viel zu lange für ihren Geschmack.

Lucius würde Verdacht schöpfen und sie zur Rede stellen, sie selbst würde ihm nichts ausschlagen können, alles erklären und das Chaos wäre perfekt, wenn ihr Mann Bellatrix sprechen wollte.

Als hätte er etwas gemerkt, rührte sich ihr Mann und fragte im Halbschlaf: „Ich habe Draco heute gar nicht mehr gesehen, ist er denn überhaupt zuhause?"

Narzissa schluckte.

*

„Bellatrix!", donnerte der blonde Mann und stieß rücksichtslos die Tür zum Gästezimmer auf. „Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht?"

„Schön, dass du fragst, ich habe mich auch gerade gewundert, wo er bleibt", erwiderte seine Schwägerin fröhlich, doch ihre Augen funkelten kalt und bedrohlich. „Ich denke, ich werde einmal nach ihm sehen."

Narzissa schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als ihre Schwester an ihr vorbeirauschte, sie schien nur noch auf ihr Erscheinen gewartet zu haben.

„Bleib hier", murmelte Lucius und wollte ebenfalls losrennen, doch die Blonde war geistesgegenwärtig genug um ihrerseits loszurennen und zu rufen: „Du weißt ja noch nicht einmal, wo du hinmusst."

Der Hausherr des Malfoy Manor und seine Ehegattin rannten aus dem Gebäude und ließen die Türen hinter sich offen stehen. Einige Meter vor ihnen spurtete Bellatrix zum Tor, hinter dessen Schranken sie apparieren konnte.

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Verriegelungszauber murmeln, als die Schwarzhaarige das Tor bereits wieder hinter sich zuschlug – sie war einfach zu schnell.

Wortlos zog Narzissa ihren Mann jetzt weiter, der Gedanke an ihren Sohn trieb sie an und sobald sie das Tor hinter sich gelassen hatten, apparierte sie mit Lucius an der Hand ebenfalls.

*

Keuchend erschienen die Eltern von Draco vor dem Haus der Familie Granger und sahen gerade noch, wie ihre Verwandte in das hübsche Einfamilienhaus huschte.

Lautstärke oder Entdeckung zählte jetzt nicht mehr, es ging um das Leben ihres Sohnes. Die Beiden rannten den Kiesweg entlang, in das Haus, die Treppe nach oben.

Dort stand Bella, sich nach ihnen umsehend als würden sie Fangen spielen.

„Ich glaube, da sind sie", flüsterte sie manisch grinsend und deutete auf das Zimmer, unter dessen Tür noch – oder schon wieder – das Licht durchschien.

Noch bevor Lucius die letzte Stufe erklommen hatte, hatte sie die Tür aufgerissen.

*

Draco schreckte auf, als er polternde Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Er warf Hermine, die ebenfalls aufgewacht war einen alarmierten Blick zu und sprang auf. Das Mädchen drückte sich gegen die Wand und er warf ihr einen ermutigenden Blick zu, während er seinen Zauberstab zog.

_Ich beschütze dich,_ wollte er damit sagen, doch sie wirkte nicht überzeugt.

Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

_You came to be, you're the mistake: calamity  
Here to destroy all of the good on this Earth, killing all  
Killing us all _

Dracos Tante sah den Jungen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Sie schien viel erwartet zu haben, nur nicht, dass ihr Neffe sich so gegen sie stellte und auch nicht zur Seite wich, als er sie erkannte.

„Mach Platz, Junge", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, aber er rührte sich nicht und presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Ich will doch nur dieses wehrlose Schlammblut", sagte Bellatrix sachlich und mit stechendem Blick, „Geh schon."

Der Blonde schloss kurz seine Augen, um sich zu sammeln.

Er wusste, er konnte nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Aber er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Gerade wollte er ansetzen, um sie zu entwaffnen, als ein Fluch aus dem Nichts Bellatrix im Rücken traf und sie erstarrt auf den Boden fiel.

Erschrocken sprang Hermine auf, sie schien nun keine Gefahr mehr für sich selbst zu sehen.

Draco packte sie am Arm und schlich argwöhnisch zur Tür.

Dort im vom Zimmer aus toten Winkel stand seine Mutter und hielt den Zauberstab zitternd auf ihre Schwester gerichtet, was diese natürlich nicht vermutet hatte.

Der Slytherin öffnete langsam den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er kam nicht dazu.

„Mum! Dad!", rief Hermine und rannte an ihm vorbei.

Draco folgte ihr mit seinem Blick und er spannte sofort seinen gesamten Körper, als er sah, dass sein Vater die beiden Muggel mit seinem Zauberstab zurückhielt. Er hielt die Luft an und warf seiner Mutter einen Blick zu.

Dann setzte bei ihm erneut alles aus.

Narzissa war auf den Boden gesunken und murmelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Eilig rannte er zu ihr. „Mutter! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Dir geht es gut, Draco", flüsterte sie und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Zum Glück."

Dann begann sie erneut, zu wimmern und Draco begann, ein wenig zu schwitzen. Was konnte er nur tun?

„Sie wird mich umbringen", wehklagte seine Mutter plötzlich und er zuckte zusammen.

„Wer?", flüsterte er eindringlich – er würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen. Immer – und besonders jetzt.

Narzissa antwortete nicht, sondern deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Bellatrix.

Draco wusste, dass er hier fehl am Platz war und rief zaghaft: „Vater?"

Lucius drehte sich sofort zu ihm um und erkannte den Zustand seiner Frau auf der Stelle.

„Halt du die Muggel in Schach, Junge", zischte er, als er an Draco, der aufgestanden war, vorbeirauschte, um seine Frau zu beruhigen.

Unsicher lief der Sohn der Beiden zu Hermine und ihren Eltern, die verwirrt, verängstig und verschlafen in der Ecke standen und der Erklärung ihrer Tochter zuhörten, soweit diese ihnen eine geben konnte.

„Was geschieht jetzt, Draco?", fragte Hermine mit hohler Stimme und sah in die sturmgrauen Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er und sie verzog ängstlich das Gesicht.

„Aber ich", sagte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme direkt neben ihnen.

„Professor!", rief de Gryffindor überrascht aus und alle Anwesenden abgesehen von der bewusstlosen Bellatrix sahen auf.

Dumbledore lächelte gütig und sagte respektvoll: „Sie waren sehr stark heute Nacht, Mister Malfoy. Sie und ihre ganze Familie."

Dabei sah er auch die Grangers an, die, wie Draco auffiel, lebendig und unversehrt waren, obwohl sie an seinen Vater geraten waren. Verwundert warf er diesem einen Blick zu, den er schulterzuckend erwiderte.

_Warum sollten sie sterben?, _fragte er stumm und sein Sohn nickte. Ja, warum sollten sie sterben? Warum sollte Hermine sterben?

Es gab keinen Grund und er brauchte auch keinen.

Denn sie sollten leben.

„Sie gehen jetzt am Besten schlafen", sagte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts an die Grangers und Draco gewandt. „Mrs Lestrange werde ich mitnehmen. Haben Sie ein Gästezimmer?", fragte er noch beiläufig Mrs Granger, die nickte und wie selbstverständlich Dracos Eltern die Treppe hinunterführte, Narzissa beruhigend am Arm genommen, obwohl die Muggel keine Ahnung hatte, was genau geschehen war.

Draco war gerührt.

„Kann er bei Ihnen schlafen?", fragte Dumbledore Hermine mit einem Blick auf den Blonden und sie errötete, bevor sie zaghaft nickte.

Draco war simpel gesagt verwirrt.

Seine Eltern übernachteten ohne ein Wort des Widerstands in einem Muggelhaus.

Dumbledore war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, um alles zu lösen, wie Hermine gesagt hatte.

Hermine.

Er würde bei Hermine im Zimmer schlafen.

„Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag", murmelte diese, als sie gemeinsam in dem Bett lagen und Draco seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Er bejahte.

Aber es kümmerte ihn momentan nicht.

Was zählte, war der Augenblick.

Und Hermine.

**Ende**

_So._

_Jetzt ausnahmsweise mal eine richtig klare Ansage von mir^^_

_Da ich einen fast schon beängstigenden Drang zu offenen Enden habe, auch wenn es diesmal weniger deutlich ist ... es gibt _keine _Fortsetzung, dies ist ein _One Shot _und somit _abgeschlossen_. (Sprich: Ich habe nicht vor, den ganzen Krieg umzuschreiben. Wäre ja noch schöner .)_

Und – oh Gott – ich habe mal wieder ein kleines Monster geschaffen ôo Ziemlich lang Find ich zumindest ... na gut. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass er euch dennoch gefällt ;D


End file.
